The prior art discloses a large number of dispersants for use in fuels and lubricants which are derivatives of carboxylic acid acylating agents. Typically, the acylating agents are prepared by the reaction of an olefin (e.g., a polyalkylene such as polyisobutylene) or a derivative thereof, containing for example at least about 10 aliphatic carbon atoms and generally at least about 30 or at least about 50 aliphatic carbon atoms, with an unsaturated carboxylic acid or derivative thereof such as acrylic acid, methylacrylate, maleic acid, fumaric acid or maleic anhydride. Dispersants are prepared from the carboxylic acid acylating agents by reaction with, for example, amines characterized by the presence within their structure of at least one N--H group, alcohols, reactive metal or reactive metal compounds, and combinations of the above. The prior art relative to the preparation of such carboxylic acid derivatives is summarized in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,435.
It also has been suggested that carboxylic acid derivative compositions such as those described above can be post-treated with various reagents to modify and improve the properties of the compositions. Acylated nitrogen compositions prepared by reacting the acylating agents described above with an amine can be post-treated, for example, by contacting the acylated nitrogen compositions thus formed with one or more post-treating reagents such as phosphoric acid, boron oxide, boron oxide hydrate, boron halides, boron acids, esters of boron acid, carbon disulfide, sulfur, sulfur chlorides, alkenyl cyanides, carboxylic acid acylating agents, aldehydes, ketones, epoxides, etc. Lists of the prior art relating to post-treatment of carboxylic ester and amine dispersants with reagents such as those described above are contained in a variety of patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,855 (Col. 19, lines 16-24) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,435 (Col. 42, lines 33-46).
U.S Pat. No. 4,234,435 describes lubricating oils containing carboxylic acid derivative compositions prepared by post-treating acylated amines with a variety of post-treating reagents including hydrocarbyl thiophosphates and hydrocarbyl thiophosphites (Col. 41, lines 67-68).
The use of metal salts, especially zinc salts, of phosphorodithioic acids as extreme pressure (E.P.) agents, corrosion inhibitors and antioxidants in lubricants is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,390,082; 4,263,150; 4,282,171; 4,289,635; 4,308,154; 4,320,019; 4,357,250; 4,417,990; and 4,446,039.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,329,249; 4,368,133; 4,435,297; 4,447,348; 4,448,703; and 4,666,620 disclose the use of nitrogen-containing carboxylic dispersants in water based functional fluids. These dispersants are made by reacting a carboxylic acid acylating agent having at least one hydrocarbyl substituent of from about 12 to about 500 carbon atoms with at least one N-(hydroxyl-substituted hydrocarbyl) amine, hydroxyl-substituted poly(hydrocarbyloxy) analog of said amine, or mixtures thereof. These patents indicate that preferred acylating agents include the substituted succinic acids or anhydrides, such as polyisobutenyl-substituted succinic anhydride, and the amines that are useful include the primary, secondary and tertiary alkanol amines, such as diethylethanolamine. The nitrogen-containing dispersants are useful in dispersing oil-soluble, water-insoluble functional additives in water-based functional fluids. Among the functional additives that can be dispersed is zinc salt of O,O'-di(isooctyl)phosphorodithioic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,739 discloses nitrogen- and phosphorus-containing compositions which are useful as E.P., load-carrying and anti-wear agents in water-based functional fluids. The nitrogen- and phosphorus-containing compositions are made by the reaction of (A) at least one carboxylic acid acylating agent, with (B) at least one amine characterized by the presence within its structure of at least one HN&lt;group, and (C) at least one phosphorus-containing acid of the formula ##STR1## wherein each X.sup.1, X.sup.2, X.sup.3 and X.sup.4 is independently oxygen or sulfur, each m is zero or one, and each R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 is independently a hydrocarbyl group.
European Application 0 156 572 discloses compounds which contain a hydrophobic component and a hydrophilic component covalently bonded together which are useful as surfactants in water-in-oil emulsions. The hydrophobic component is a saturated or unsaturated C.sub.30-500 hydrocarbon chain, and the hydrophilic component contains an anionic grouping selected from phosphate, phosphonate, sulphate, sulphonate and carboxymethyl. Example 1 discloses a compound derived from poly(isobutenyl) succinic anhydride, ethanolamine, and phosphoric acid. Other examples indicate that diethanolamine or tris(hydroxymethyl) aminoethane can be substituted for the ethanolamine used in Example 1.
Water-in-oil explosive emulsions typically comprise a discontinuous oxidizer phase comprising at least one oxygen-supplying component such as ammonium nitrate, a continuous organic phase comprising at least one carbonaceous fuel, and an emulsifier. Examples of such water-in-oil explosive emulsions are disclosed, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,447,978; 3,765,964; 3,985,593; 4,008,110; 4,097,316; 4,104,092; 4,110,134; 4,149,916; 4,149,917; 4,218,272; 4,259,977; 4,357,184; 4,371,408; 4,391,659; 4,404,050; 4,409,044; 4,448,619; 4,453,989; and 4,534,809; and U.K. Patent Application 2,050,340A.
U S. Pat. No. 4,216,040 discloses water-in-oil emulsion blasting agents having a discontinuous aqueous phase, a continuous oil or water-immiscible liquid organic phase, and an organic cationic emulsifier having a lipophilic portion and a hydrophilic portion, the lipophilic portion being an unsaturated hydrocarbon chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,753 discloses water-in-oil emulsions which comprise (A) a continuous oil phase; (B) a discontinuous aqueous phase; (C) a minor emulsifying amount of at least one salt derived from (C)(I) at least one hydrocarbyl-substituted carboxylic acid or anhydride, or ester or amide derivative of said acid or anhydride, the hydrocarbyl substituent of (C)(I) having an average of from about 20 to about 500 carbon atoms, and (C)(II) at least one amine; and (D) a functional amount of at least one water-soluble, oil-insoluble functional additive dissolved in said aqueous phase. These emulsions can be explosive emulsions when the functional additive (D) is an oxygen-supplying salt such as ammonium nitrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,248 discloses an emulsion explosive composition comprising a discontinuous oxidizer-phase dispersed throughout a continuous fuel phase with a modifier comprising a hydrophilic moiety and a lipophilic moiety. The hydrophilic moiety comprises a carboxylic acid or a group capable of hydrolyzing to a carboxylic acid. The lipophilic moiety is a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon chain. The emulsion explosive composition pH is above 4.5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,433 discloses an explosive emulsion composition comprising a discontinuous phase containing an oxygen-supplying component and an organic medium forming a continuous phase wherein the oxygen-supplying component and organic medium are capable of forming an emulsion which, in the absence of a supplementary adjuvant, exhibits an electrical conductivity measured at 60.degree. C., not exceeding 60,000 picomhos/meter. The reference indicates that the conductivity may be achieved by the inclusion of a modifier which also functions as an emulsifier. The modifier is comprised of a hydrophilic moiety and a lipophilic moiety. The lipophilic moiety can be derived from a poly[alk(en)yl] succinic anhydride. Poly(isobutylene) succinic anhydride having a number average molecular weight in the range of 400 to 5000 is specifically identified as being useful. The hydrophilic moiety is described as being polar in character, having a molecular weight not exceeding 450 and can be derived from polyols, amines, amides, alkanol amines and heterocyclics. Example 5 of this reference discloses the use as the modifier of a 1:1 condensate of polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride (number average molecular weight=1200) and ethanol amine which had been reacted with one mole of phosphoric acid to form a monophosphate derivative. The emulsifier disclosed in this example is described as being useful in making an emulsion useful for making cartridges.
South African Patent 87/8540 discloses an explosive composition comprising a discontinuous oxidizer phase comprising at least one oxygen-supplying component, a continuous organic phase comprising at least one water-immiscible organic liquid, and an emulsifying amount of at least one nitrogen-containing emulsifier derived from (A) at least one carboxylic acylating agent, (B) at least one polyamine, and (C) at least one acid or acid-producing compound capable of forming at least one salt with said polyamine. Examples of (A) include polyisobutenyl succinic acid or anhydride. Examples of (B) include the alkylene polyamines. Examples of (C) include the phosphorus acids (e.g., O,S-dialkylphosphorotrithioic acid). These explosive compositions can be water-in-oil emulsions or melt-in-oil emulsions.